Icons
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: The world of Smallville meets the world of Heroes: Crossover.This is based on the first six seasons of Smallville and the first season of Heroes. However, I’m pleading for your suspension of belief: this is a two universe merge.
1. Prologue 1

**Title**: Icons – Decoy, Deceive, Deception  
**Author**: Hélio Rei  
**Spoilers**: Smallville, Comics, Superman, Heroes etc.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Summary**: The world of Smallville meets the world of Heroes: Crossover.

**Author's Notes**: This is based on the first six seasons of Smallville and the first season of Heroes. However, I'm pleading for your suspension of belief in some aspects of this fanfic because it's very hard to combine the two universes.

Prologue #1

"You have unread messages." – He read out loud, looking for the one message he had been waiting for days in his email.

He clicked on the unread message he desperately wanted to read.

"I have something for you."

The message was too vague for him but at least it was a reply: better than nothing. Immediately he sent a response, wanting something more.

"I got your message. What do you have for me?"

The message was sent and patiently he waited: it was the only clue he had to find the path to solve the enigma surrounding a disappearance of a close friend, Chloe Sullivan.

Months ago, his life has turned upside down when he heard from Lionel, Lana had died; his mother was going to Washington D.C leaving him all alone in Smallville, taking care of the farm and the last phantom escaped from Reeve's dam, having his D.N.A and flying away and its whereabouts was unknown.

The phantom was probably his biggest headache: Although he was about to go after the phantom, he heard Lois's screams for help, coming from the dam and he went to her only to find a shocking scene his eyes were witnessing: Chloe lifeless in Lois's arms.

He couldn't lose two friends in the same day: without Lois realizing, he picked Chloe and headed to the Smallville Medical Center where the doctors confirmed what he felt and heard from Chloe's body; her cold body, her breathing absence and the lack of heart beat.

Lois met Clark later at the Smallville Medical Centre; her grief overcame her suspicion about Clark and cried on his shoulder, moaning for her loss, for their loss but something miraculous happened: somehow, Chloe resurrected. It wasn't the first time someone had resurrected from the dead: Clark Kent was the first one to cross that boundary and then Chloe followed his footsteps.

Firstly the cry was for the loss, for sorrow but then when they saw her alive again, the cry was for joy, happiness: all the questions about her resurrection would have to wait. Right then, they're happy to have their friend back.

However he should have known the happiness in his life was always brief. Even with Chloe resurrected, he still had to search for the phantom while he had to prove Lex was behind Lana's assassination and end Level 33.1 projects.

Lex had become one of his grips: if somehow the evidence was pointing Lex to be the main suspect, Lex's team of lawyers were effective to deny the evidence and pointing out it was a set up made by Lex's father, Lionel Luthor, in an attempt to regain LuthorCorp.

Lionel was in trouble but Lana's death deserved justice: Lex had to pay for his crime. However he had to search for a phantom, a replica of him but as the phantom pointed it out himself, just a little more bizarre: it escaped from him, flying away into unknown place.

His world was falling apart and become shattered when he heard from Lois, when she called him, telling the shocking news.

"Chloe's gone!"

"What do you mean by "Chloe's gone"?"

She tried to control herself but it was too difficult for her. – "She's disappeared from the hospital and I can't find her anywhere: I've called the Daily Planet, Uncle Gabe and I've been to the Talon…"

He knew about Chloe's power: if somehow Lois believed it was a miracle her cousin was alive, Clark knew Chloe's secret and he suspected her resurrection had something to do with her power. Clark and Chloe never had the possibility to discuss it openly but he thought they would have time for it but unfortunately time ran out for Chloe: she had disappeared.

Lex, the Phantom, Lana and Chloe: All problems and no solution.

A beep coming from his laptop pulled him away from such thoughts and pushed him to reality and he filed those thoughts for later: a new incoming message from the person he wanted to meet, a person from he could get answers, to get evidence against Lex and close once and for all Level 33.1.

"I have the answers you're looking for. Meet me at this place in two days at 14.00, local time: 40º 46' 25.97" N ; 73º 57' 51.23'' W . Bring a white rose." - After a search on Google Earth, he managed to find the place: New York's 5th Avenue.

The two day wait felt like an eternity but he had no option but to wait: the two days passed and in a flash, he speeded to New York to the 5th avenue and in a matter of minutes, he arrived at the location and patiently he waited.

Then he heard a public phone booth ringing next to him when no one was using it: hesitantly, he walked to the phone booth and picked the call.

"Hello?"

". I see you're on time. Good. As a safety measure, our meeting will be elsewhere: On the top of the phone booth you're using, there is a small map containing instructions which you must follow precisely. You have 10 minutes to get to end of the destination; otherwise I'll be gone by then."

The change of plans was too sudden for Clark. – "What's going on?"

"Clock is ticking Mr. Kent." – The connection was lost: Clark became apprehensive but he didn't have a choice but to follow the new indication. He looked to the top of the phone booth and he found a small paper which had the directions he had to take in order to meet the mysterious man. He looked carefully at the paper and ran at normal speed following the directions: as he ran, he noticed going to streets with less people, looking everywhere to see if he was being followed and after a few minutes, he arrived at the location the directions pointed out.

A big and old building on an empty street and he entered in it, going to the top floor: there was only one door and before he entered, he x-rayed the entire floor. There were a few objects with led scattered around the floor and one person armed with a gun on the entire floor.

Cautiously, he entered. – "Hello?" – He looked around playing the ordinary person card, looking around to see if there was anyone out there. – "Hello?"

A shadow came out of the darkness of one of the rooms. – "Mr. Kent?"

Clark turned around and saw a man: a man in his mid forties, wearing horn rimmed glasses, suit, almost as tall as he was.

"Another minute and you wouldn't find me here, Mr. Kent."

"You have a name, I presume." – Looking at the man, he didn't give any feel of security to Clark: the last minute changes didn't offer him any sort of confidence but he knew he had to cross dangerous territory if he wanted to find Chloe.

"Bennet, my name is Bennet."

"Mr. Bennet, in your email, you claimed to have information about LuthorCorp and level 33.1. What can you tell me?"

Bennet came forward and sat in a table from where he opened a drawer and pulled a file and handled it to Clark. – "Here, Take a look."

Clark took the file and took a brief look and essentially it had everything he wanted to bring Lex Luthor down and his level 33.1 but he was curious about how that man had so much information about it and how he got it. – "How did you get this?"

"It's simple: I work there." – Bennet's reply was point-blank and Clark became more suspicious.

"What's your job there?"

"To find people with abilities and you Mr. Kent, are one of them."- From the drawer, Bennet opened a small box and tossed against a stone.

When Clark was hit by the stone, he felt an excruciating pain but he knew too well that kind of pain, the pain from Kryptonite: the strength abandoned him and he fell, lay down on the ground in pain. He saw Bennet coming close to him.

"Oh yes, Mr. Kent, I know what you can do, your strength and your weakness." – Bennet got up and dialed the cell phone he had.

"Mr. Luthor, we have the package."

To be continued…


	2. Prologue 2

**Title**: Icons – Decoy, Deceive, Deception  
**Author**: Hélio Rei  
**Spoilers**: Smallville, Comics, Superman, etc.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.  
**Summary**: The world of Smallville meets the world of Heroes: Crossover.

**Author's Notes**: This is based on the first six seasons of Smallville and the first season of Heroes. However, I'm pleading for your suspension of belief in some aspects of this fanfic because it's very hard to combine the two universes.

Prologue:

Since the explosion happened, the weight of the world was on his shoulders but for the last few days, it had become almost unbearable.

He was conscious days after another great battle with his personal demon: Sylar. Sylar had killed several people and he almost killed Claire. They were part of an infinite roll of murders of a man who was almost invulnerable and wanted to kill everyone who possessed special abilities and so that he could be the only one, the special one because all others didn't deserve the power they had been given to.

The rollercoaster of emotions was triggered by Hiro Nakamura but a different Hiro: A future Hiro who came to his time and gave him the meaning of his place in the world, about his fight, a fight to save the world, to make it a better place.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world!" – Hiro said in that unforgettable day at the New York City subway.

He saved the cheerleader, Claire was her name: in fact he later discovered Claire wasn't just a cheerleader, she was his niece. She was the key to everything and he was willing to die for her protection, to keep her safe from Sylar but there were complications: he was the one responsible for the explosion but Sylar could also blow up the city. They went back and the help of Hiro, Matt Parkman, Noah Bennet and a blonde with super-strength he was able to stop Sylar, however he couldn't control the radioactive ability. He was going to explode but his brother showed up and rescued him.

"I love you Peter…" – his brother's words full with compassion comfort his heart: it was the last thing he remembered.

He only woke up later in a prison, a hospital prison where he was locked like a wild animal and treated like one. He was told they inserted a chip inside his head and any use of his powers would trigger the chip to explode, causing his immediate death. He believed in them because their eyes showed him fear, the basic emotion who everybody feels when they sense their lives are at risk.

Nevertheless, something troubled him: along with fear, he noticed something else, relieve and soon he understood why.

When the discovery of President of the United of States of America was involved with Sylar, an immediate resolution came from the Senate: anyone with powers would have to present itself to the recent created S.C.A.R – Self Contained Ambience Reserve -otherwise would face legitimate response from the authorities. The S.C.A.R was just a fancy name for a prison where people with abilities would be locked and thrown away the key: His brother's biggest fear had become a reality, it was out of control and he knew it and he had to do something but didn't know how and where to start.

That was when he found out he had waken from a five year sleep: he didn't know the details and no one was available to give the explanations.

Then a team of doctors entered his room where he was constrained and applied him anaesthesia and he past out: when he woke up, he was in another place, somewhere comfortable and perhaps in any other circumstances, he could call it home.

Lay down on the couch, he got up but since he was still dizzy he sat. He looked around and saw a perfectly normal house without any sort of luxuries but it had the essential for a living room.

"It's not the Petrelli mansion but I hope it's comfortable." – He heard a female voice coming behind him and immediately he got up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."- The woman was in her mid 50's and held a cup of coffee: he felt she was looking at him strangely like if she knew him for a long time. – "Take a seat. You're still not fully recovered." – He followed her advice, still feeling not too good. The woman sat his side and extended the cup of coffee, smiling. Her face looked familiar and yet he didn't know her but somehow he knew she was the reason of him being there, outside the cage where he was locked.

Reluctantly, he accepted her cup of coffee and drank it. – "Thank you."

"You're welcome Peter." – She smiled, grabbed her cup and put it on the table.

"You know my name and yet I don't know yours…" – He was curious about the woman: it felt weird for him to see such kindness after days of imprisonment, disrespect and insulting.

"Silly me: My name is Martha Kent and I'm an U.S Senator." – She stopped talking waiting for his reaction but he was impassive, not giving anything away. – "You have probably a million questions in your mind and I hope I can answer them." – Again she waited for a reaction but clearly she hadn't gained his trust: she got up, went to the fireplace and grabbed a photo. – "You remind me my son." – She declared while looking at the photo. – "Selfless, noble, always putting the other's needs in front of his own, he saved more lives, he left a mark bigger than he ever imagined."

"You're talking in past tense…" – Peter noticed not only the verbal conjunction but also the sudden sorrow in her face.

"That's because he's dead, because Sylar killed him." – Her sorrow shifted to resentment and rage as she looked fiercely at him.

"Sylar?" – His memory was still fuzzy but he still remembered him defeating Sylar and Hiro making his final attack on Sylar, stabbing him in his chest.

"Yes, he survived Peter." – She deciphered Peter's confusion and she continued. – "He killed not only my son but he also killed millions, innocent people like Claire."

His confusion was bigger than before: he thought Sylar was a closed chapter but according to that woman, it was far from a definitive ending. - "What happened?"

"The reports I have, indicate that Sylar was rescued and eventually he recovered: he killed Candice, a woman whose power was to create illusion. From that starting point he began killing anyone with abilities and my son tried to stop him but he failed and paid with his life."

"I have to stop him." – Immediately he got up but Martha also got up and grabbed his arm, guessing what was going on in Peter's mind.

"Even you can't stop him. He's absorbed too many abilities to be stopped." – Her face reflected the concern and worry: he didn't know why but he believed in her. If Sylar survived and made a full recover it was more than obvious he would continue his killings.

"How?" – Martha didn't answer his question immediately as she put the photo in the table. She looked at him.

"How is not important, it's when." – She approached Peter and put her arms on his shoulders. – "You're a good boy Peter but before I go deep into this I need to know if you are committed into this."

"Into what?"

She turned on the TV and the incoming footage showed the ceremony: a ceremony remembering the victims of a nuclear holocaust, a day to remember those who lost their lives.

The images shocked him and he thought after everything he fought for, he thought he still had killed millions.

"It wasn't you, Sylar was the one responsible." – Martha deciphered Pete's emotions: it was curious for her to see him like that because it remembered something she hadn't witnessed for a long time: Peter was like Clark, carrying the weight of the world in his shoulders. Then she knew the question had to be made.

"Do you want save the world Peter?" – He didn't reply: he just simply nodded affirmatively.

"Then save my boy."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Washington D.C

"The Senator will receive you in a minute, miss Lane." - The assistant declared politely.

"Thank you." - A mere sly smile and Lois went back and sat: she had become a reporter for some time and yet those kind of majestic rooms still manage to intimate her. Slightly bored, Lois had no choice but to wait.

The minute was an expression of the short time she had to wait: after ten minutes, the assistant received the call from the senator and she escorted Lois to the office. The assistant opened the doors and Martha got up and went to Lois.

"Lois..." - said Martha with a smile.

"Senator Kent..." - they came close and hugged.

After that, Martha eyed carefully Lois, slightly surprised with Lois's changed looks: instead of that rebellious teenage look, Lois had changed into a more professional look, more suitable for a reporter. - "Look at you Lois: it's been a while. Here take a seat." - Both Martha and Lois sat, side by side while Martha held Lois's hands.

"How are you holding up?" - Martha's question wasn't straight to the core of the issue but Lois understood Martha's intentions and worries.

"Badly..." - Martha could see the sadness in Lois's eyes as she spoke. - "I mean, I held Chloe and I felt she was as warm as an ice cube, no heartbeat..." - she paused for a second to hide her emotions. - "...and after Clark brought her to the Smallville Medical Centre and heard she had died, it broke my heart...but when she came back to life, I was so grateful for that, I didn't care how she pulled the Lazarus card."

"And then she disappeared without a trace..." - Martha completed Lois's thoughts. Martha made a pause before she continued with the issue she wanted to discuss with Lois. - "...and that's why I called you. Knowing you like I do, you have been investigating Chloe's disappearance since she's gone."

"Yes, why?" - Lois inquired, with some curiosity.

"You can add someone to list of disappeared: Clark?"

"Smallville?" – Slightly embarrassed, Lois quickly realized her mistake and emended. - "Sorry, I mean Clark?"

"He was too investigating some leads about Chloe's disappearance when he vanished. He was kidnapped by the same people who took Chloe, at least it's my assumption."

Lois was shocked about Martha's revelation: Lois hadn't heard news from Clark since Chloe's disappearance. Clark had always his ways which were completely different from hers, from her point of view . - "How it happened?"

Martha got up and opened a drawer: she grabbed a mobile disk and handled it to Lois. -"I checked Clark's mail and he received an email weeks ago from someone who supposedly worked on LuthorCorp facilities. This person set a meeting with Clark, giving some coordinates which I found to be New York."

"New York?" - Lois was surprised about the meeting's location, realizing for the first time how big and complex the entire story was becoming.

"I know this is dangerous but I need you. I need you to see that I gathered so far and see if I missed something. Do you..."

"Yes!" - Lois replied, flatly. - "There's no reason why I shouldn't."

Martha smiled at Lois's resolute. - "Thank you."

"There's no need for that."

***

He woke up: the last thing he remembered was the agonizing pain caused by the kryptonite thrown at him by that strange, weird man. He got up and realized he was in a cell and immediately, he ran into the door, ready to break it but as he got closer to the door, the strength began to abandon him and the pain returned: Although he couldn't see it, it was obvious the kryptonite was present. - "Let me out of here!!!" - Clark shouted.

"Bennet!!!" - Clark shouted again, calling for the man who trapped him. - "Let me out of here!"

"It's pointless." - Clark heard a male voice from the cell next to his. - "You're only getting out of here, in two ways: either they take you to experiment on you like a lab rat or you're out of here in a body bag."

"How long have you been here?" - The male's affirmation came to Clark of a man who was there for ages and since he was the only one who talked, the man was the best guide for him, to know what he got himself into.

"Almost a year ago." - The man stated. - "So what are you here for?"

"Have you ever met a woman named Chloe Sullivan?" - Clark answered with another question, hoping the man was able to respond.

"I've heard of her...last time I knew about her, she was in a special division with another girl, Claire Bennet. I've heard something about Project Phoenix."

"Bennett?" - The pronunciation of the name gave Clark the chills.

"Yeah, she's Bennett's adoptive daughter. He's a real turn coat."

All of a sudden, Clark realized the situation was a lot more serious if he was dealing people who could give their own children for lab experiments: He tried not to think about that anymore and instead he focused on the reason why he was investigating. - "What's Project Phoenix?"

"I don't know." - The man promptly responded. - "I just hear those words from one of the scientists."

"And Chloe Sullivan?"

"I don't know why but I know she's part of it." - Moments of silence followed as Clark thought about Chloe. He wondered about the name Phoenix: a name of a legendary bird of flames which was reborn from the ashes and clearly he knew Chloe was the closest human example to a phoenix. Nevertheless his friend was still in trouble.

"And you? What's your story?" - Coming from the other side of the wall, the male voice interrupted his thoughts pulling back to reality.

"What do you mean?" - Clark was evasive.

"What's your power? I mean you've got have something to be in here, otherwise you would be at the bottom of the Hudson River."

"I don't know." - Clark deliberately lied, hoping to expose the less about him.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" - The man was intrigued by Clark's affirmation.

"Nothing has happened so far." - He remembered Chloe and how her power never manifested before she died in Reeve's dam.

"Well, my power only appeared a year ago. Maybe yours is yet to appear." - The man's speculation helped Clark to maintain his cover and even helped him to change the conversation.

"What's your power?"

"I'm able to hear what people think." - The answer slightly surprised Clark but it wasn't the first time he met someone like his neighbor cell: a long time disappeared friend, Ryan, had that same power.

"By the way, I'm Matt, Matt Parkman. What's your name?"

"I'm Clark. I wish we could..."

"Shut up!" - Matt interrupted Clark. - "People are coming..."

It was odd for Clark: he couldn't hear anything since the kryptonite was close enough to neutralize his powers like super-hearing and cause some discomfort but wasn't threatening his life. Surprisingly, shortly after Matt's order, he heard people walking aside his cell and opening a cell.

"No! No! DON'T TAKE ME!" - Clark heard the desperate shouts of a woman who was dragging by guards as they passed aside his cell. - "WHERE'S MY SON? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM???"

The shouts impressed Clark and he wanted to help that woman who kept screaming but as he ran to the door, the green poison he couldn't stand made feel him its presence and he had to step back.

The screams faded until Clark couldn't hear them anymore: however she kept screaming in desperation as the four guards were dragging her into a new cell where they locked her in a chair, restraining her hands and feet.

A mist of anger, fear and desperation was driving her to tears when two men entered, increasing the crowd who was with her: however they went to another room, separate from her room by a glass. One was bald and she's never seen before while the other, she recognized him on that night when two brothers flew into the New York sky and a huge explosion occurred. She couldn't forget those horn rimmed glasses.

She could see them talking for minutes and she waited, nervously as she saw the guards surrounding her with stunning guns, aiming at her.

Meanwhile Lex and Bennet continued their conversation privately in the other room.

"Is she the most viable choice, Mr. Luthor?" – Bennet asked dubious of Lex's choice.

"No, she isn't…" – he admitted to Bennet with a sly smile. – "..And yet she is ruthless, cold-blooded. That's why she's the woman for the job."

"Still she's not there yet."

"Now, that's your job. She will be." – Lex looked at Bennet, expectant. – "I expect her to be hitting the road tomorrow."

Finally the two men stopped talking and Bennet came out of that room and approached her. - "Nikki..."

"Where's Micah?" - Nikki immediately asked.

"Somewhere safe." - Clearly his answer wasn't what Nikki wanted to hear.

"What have you done with him?" - She was persistent: she had too because he was the most important thing in her life. After Linderman was killed by D., she reunited her family, with D.L, her husband and Micah, her son but unfortunately, days later, D.L died, not recovering from his wounds and she and Micah were kidnapped. Separated, she never heard of her son again and she lost track of time: she couldn't longer say if she was in here for days, weeks, months or even years.

"I want to talk to Jessica." - Bennet said right in front of her.

"Jessica is dead." - Nikki replied.

"She survived inside you." - Bennet looked at her, making eye contact with her. Nikki became silent as she understood they knew about her double-personality disorder caused by her twin sister's death when they were just kids.

Bennet stepped back while one of the guards put on table, a clock. – "Look at it." – Bennet ordered and Nikki diverted her look. Then Bennet looked at one guard and signaled him: he approached Nikki and grabbing her, he forced her to look into the clock but she resisted as much as she could and even closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her and stopped where she could sense it was in her front. – "I don't have the time or the patience for this." – The hands which were forcing her into look the clock left her and she opened her eyes.

Right in front of her, there was that creepy horn rimmed glasses man: she could even feel his breathing towards her.

Bennet could see right in her eyes and their faces only distanced themselves by inches. – "Listen…I don't have either the time or the patience to chit chat with you: I want to talk Jessica or else Micah dies…Your choice!" – His hand hit the table, pressuring her even more.

He stepped back and waited for her. Nikki began to cry in clear sign of desperate, sensing she met dead end, with no other option than to give in to the black mail. She closed her eyes and everyone waited.

All of a sudden, she opened her eyes and smiled deviously. – "What is it that you want, four eye?"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Five years in the future:

Clark Kent, son of the woman who was standing at his front was apparently the centre of the issue but Peter didn't know what or how big was her son a part of the solution: He needed to know more.

"Why is he so important that he has to be saved?" – Peter's doubt was as clear as water: a feeling of déjà vu occurred in his mind knowing the risks he had taken for rescuing Claire and apparently it didn't make a difference, all the sacrifice for nothing.

"How well do you know Lex Luthor?" – Martha answered Peter's question with another question: the mention of that name was tricky because Peter knew the name better yet, he knew him.

"My father, Arthur Petrelli and his law firm worked with LuthorCorp a few years ago: Back then, I was at Met-U for one year and Lex and I crossed a few times. Why?" – The memory was still vague but back then, Lex was already known at Met-U for his "rich boy extravaganza", something which always collided with reserved attitude.

"As in right now, Lex Luthor is the president of the United States."- Martha's announcement came as a shock to Peter: he remembered vaguely about Lex's run to the Kansas state senator ending badly, something that many didn't expect but he didn't realized Lex's political career didn't end there.

"It's a shocker, isn't it?" - Martha read Peter like a book.

Peter was speechless but above all, he was confused. - "H...How? A...And how is that relevant?"

"I thought you no longer believed in coincidences." - Martha stated as Peter remained baffled.

"My strong conviction is that Lex filled the void your brother created." - Martha continued. - "The experiments, The Linderman's act, Sylar causing New York's explosion, all of it remained: Only the actors have changed. On one side, we have Lex as the President and on the other, we have Sylar. It's war with no end where people with abilities are put in S.C.A.R facilities, like those concentration camps back in World War II." – Again, Martha looked at Peter who was confused but above all shocked with reality he awake for. – "How do I know this?"

Martha went to her briefcase and removed a small book and opened it on the small table which was in front of Peter. - "Here, take a look."

"What's this?" - Peter asked, still confused.

"This book contains all the events since that solar eclipse, five years ago." - Peter took a closer look: he saw a chaotic mix of written notes, questions with no answers, speculations about possible connections, pictures, photos and newspapers cuts, all of it, mixture with hand writing, with English and Japanese characters.

"I can hardly understand half of this." - Peter confessed to Martha, slightly embarrassed.

"I know what you mean." - Martha gave a sly smile to Peter. - "It took me a lot of time to comprehend what was behind Hiro's thinking."

"Hiro? As In Hiro Nakamura?" - Martha simply nodded affirmatively.

"Where is he?" - Peter became more cheerful recognizing that name, the name of a man who introduced him to the word of heroes and made him believe everyone could make a difference.

"Unfortunately, Hiro is dead." - Martha's affirmation made Peter's sudden cheerful mood instantly fade away.

"How?"

"He killed himself." - The words shocked Peter but Martha continued. - "He killed himself to prevent Sylar from absorbing his abilities. He said to me, he couldn't imagine what Sylar would do if he had his abilities."

Peter was incredulous. - "How could he...?"

"…This leads me to my proposition for you." - Peter didn't hear Martha's words as he sensed the world he knew was non existent and instead he was in a world where compassion had died.

"Peter!" - Martha's shout pulled him away from his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"I need you." - She stared at him.

"Why?" – The question was simple.

"You're the only one who's still alive and have time travel capability since Hiro killed himself. You're the only one who's still capable to make a difference: fight the present by saving the past."

"Wow..." - Peter stepped back: Immediately he realized what was going on by connecting the dots. She had taken him for the prison in order to go what could be a suicide mission and save her son. He could see her eyes full of hope and determination towards him as if she was expecting him to jump into action without any shadow of a doubt.

"Peter..." - Martha saw Peter's hesitation taking over him. - "...You have to do this..."

The hesitation overtook Peter: That woman was putting too faith in him or perhaps clouded by the desperate of someone saving her son. - "Why? Everything I've done so far ended up being useless. I didn't save Claire, Sylar blew up New York, me and my kind are being hunted and exterminated like animals with a contagious disease."

"That's why you're so important..." - Martha replied to Peter's doubt with determination and turned on the TV where it was being shown arrests all over the country. - "...to stop this insanity from happening. Save my Clark and together, you can save the world." - Martha grabbed Hiro's notebook and handled it to Peter. - "If you don't believe me, believe in Hiro. Believe in yourself." – She ran to the corner where she unveiled a painting: it was a painting of a man with a suit with an emblem, an "S" on its chest. While still grabbing the book, Peter walked towards the paint, admiring it. – "You and Isaac Mendez draw this painting years ago. Sylar also saw it and stopped it."

His fingers touched the painting trying to see if the painting gained life like other times when he saw one of Isaac's paintings but nothing: the time had passed and somehow that vision he had years before didn't come true.

"I know, you'll do the right thing." – Martha insisted, hopeful of Peter's nature to help others. - "If you need anything, my personal assistant will help you."

Martha left Peter alone in the living room still admiring the painting, walking to next room where her personal assistant was expecting her. - "Lana..."

"Senator..." - Lana nodded, expecting orders from her boss.

"I'm heading back to Washington D.C. I'm needed there and I hope I can draw some attention while you stay here with Peter: help him in every way you can. He has to do it and both you and I know, Lex will know about my involving with Pete's escape from S.C.A.R..."

"...and he will find out sooner than later. I know." - Lana completed Martha's thinking.

"I know you do." - Martha gave Lana a sly smile but the smile quickly disappeared as Martha remembered someone else. - "Watch out for Sylar too: since he predicts the future, it will be a matter until he returns here for Peter."

"Don't worry Senator; I'll do everything we planned." - Lana stated, trying to assure Martha although it was a difficult task.

"It's my job to worry, Lana. I or someone of the staff will be in constant communication with you to report anything that might jeopardize the operation, to give you and Peter, time to escape."

Lana simply smiled. - "Go, Senator..."

"Thank you for everything." - Martha knew how patient Lana was with her: Martha didn't want to admit to anyone but she was a train wreck and didn't want to leave the farm, leaving Lana and Peter alone.

"There's no need to thank me." - Martha squeezed Lana's hands and walked out of the house, entered in her limo and exited the Kent farm.

Lana's attitude towards was of gratitude to say the least: since her fake death, she became a nomad, always looking over her shoulder, knowing Lex couldn't be convinced about her death. One day, tired of running, she returned where she was fortunate to find Martha Kent, already as a U.S Senator, who immediately protected her and under her protection, she surfaced again into the world of the living. She and Lex made a silent pact of non aggression since each part held something on the other.

Lana's attention turned to Peter who was in the next room: she was intrigued by him. Martha had told so much about him, so many hopes for a man she barely knew, the minimum she could feel was a bit of curiosity. She peeked from behind the door, watching Peter sat, taking a careful look on Hiro's notebook.

"You can come from behind the door, Lana..."

"Crap!" - She thought, realizing she had been caught.

"I've heard that too." - Peter smiled as Lana appeared from behind the door.

"I guess it's hard to hide anything from you since you can read minds." - Lana confessed, slightly embarrassed.

"You must be Senator Kent's assistant..." - Peter wondered, trying to avoid reading her mind anymore.

"You read that too..." - She raised her eyebrows, slightly uncomfortable.

"No, No..." - Pete quickly replied, trying to make Lana think he wasn't violating her mind, her privacy.

It was Peter's time to be embarrassed and Lana noticed it: she hadn't to be a telepath to get it. - "Anything, I'll be in the next room, doing some paper work."

"Ok." - Pete nodded affirmatively. As Lana turned around, he gained the sudden desire to know more about the time when he was unconscious and more about Clark Kent.

"Lana?"

Lana turned around. - "Yes?"

"Did you ever meet Clark Kent?" - His question made her think deeply about Clark: she had always to avoid thinking, remembering anything related to Clark although lately everything was related to Clark.

Her biggest hope when she was on "dead" status, was counting the days to return to Smallville, to Clark. She returned to Smallville but it had been too late for Clark. He was murdered by a man who was later responsible for New York's explosion: Sylar.

Back then, she realized the nightmare of living the shadows, of running away from Lex was in fact, just a mere prologue to the true nightmare her life and everybody else's lives would become.

"Lana?" - The mention of her name pulled her back to reality.

"Right..." - She looked at Peter who was still an answer from her. - "...Clark and I were friends. We went to the same schools and so yes, we met."

By looking at Lana, Pete realized there was something deeper than friendship between her and Clark: he didn't have to read her mind in order to jump into that conclusion. The sadness in her eyes told him everything about it.

"How was he?"

She smiled at his question. - "A friend, careless, always there when you needed him, always putting other people ahead of his interests, selfless, a kind of man we need now."

"Do you think if I save him, he'll save the world?"

"I don't know..." - She confessed, without any sort of camouflaging the truth: There were other besides Martha involved in the plan but obviously, Martha was the biggest believer among them: To Lana, anything Peter could do, necessarily had to change for the better: she couldn't possibly imagine a worse reality than the one she was living.

"You don't know?" – Peter noticed what appeared to be her lack of faith.

"It's just…" – She hesitated to share her thoughts with him but she looked at him, expecting an answer from her and so she continued. – "I've lost everything: Lex took away my dignity, Sylar killed Clark…" – The tears began to scroll down her cheeks. –"…Chloe, Lois, Jimmy…they are all gone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to put you…" – Peter was embarrassed: he didn't expect Lana to burst in tears.

"It's ok." – It took a few moments but eventually Lana recomposed and answered to Peter's doubt. - "I don't know if the plan will work but I know this: we are living in a war between two sides, between Sylar and Lex and we are right stuck in the middle: everyone who stood in their way, ended up dead or seriously injured. I do know whoever wins this war, everybody else loses."

Lana's response couldn't be more helpful to Peter even if he asked to.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Is with you four eye that I've to sleep with, to get the hell out of here?"

He got what he needed: he managed to bring out the darkness in the bright-darkness balance of that woman but she was more dangerous than ever. He stepped back cautiously. - "Jessica..."

"You know my name, congrats!" - She broke the hands' restraints and began clapping her hands, in irony causing Bennet's guards to aim their guns to her and almost shoot her.

"Don't shoot!" - He shouted.

"Wow! You sound desperate!" - She laughed almost hysterically: the joy of control over her sister was far too enjoyable to let anything standing in her way; however Bennet quickly ruined her good disposal.

"If you want Micah to stay alive and well, there's a job for you." - Bennet took from his coat a file containing a few pictures of two women.

"A woman problem, Bennet? - She showed a dirty, vicious smile to him. - "tell me: who's the wife and who's the mistress?"

Humorless, Bennet looked at her. - "One is a reporter while the other one knows too much."

Curious, Jessica took a deeper look at the photos: the reporter had brown hair while the other had an exotic look, uncharacteristic for a country girl and it didn't matter how beautiful each one was, the conclusion was obvious. - "You want them dead."

"No." - Bennet declared to her surprise. - "Take out the reporter and other one, I want her brought to me alive."

"Ok, the reporter is the wife while this one is the mistress." - Jessica smirked but quickly her sly smile faded. - "Where's Micah?"

"Like I said, he's somewhere safe." - Bennet replied, certain about Jessica starting with her demands.

She got up while the guards surrounding aimed their guns at her. - "Tell your boys to lower their toys and then I want to see Micah and after that we can about when I get start."

She knew how much he needed her but if it was up to him, he would lock her up and throw away the key, however he had someone higher he needed to answer for: nevertheless there were others suitable for the job. - "No…and before you try something stupid, remember: you have super-strength but you're not invulnerable you will die and Micah will be orphan."

They're too many for her: Jessica saw them surrounding her waiting for an excuse to shoot her. She realized people like Bennet were resourceful and if they wanted her help that would be make her useful to them. Micah would be safe, for now. – "I need to see Micah before I go."

"No." – Bennet replied, flatly. – "Get the job done and then you can have Micah back." – Bennet waited for her response which she gave a few moments later.

"When do I get start?"

"Immediately: Start with the reporter. In the file, you have the reporter's current location. Be discreet: we don't any undesirable attention. Once you've done with the reporter, bring the other one, alive." – Bennet emphasized the last word but Jessica's attention was already on her first target, learning the reporter's name.

"Lois Lane…"

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The cries for help of that woman still echoed in Clark's mind: he could only search the answers by asking the questions to the people who were already there. - "What are they going to do with her?"

"Only God knows..." - Matt's reply was evasive: he didn't want to worry even more that kid in spite of what he could hear the tortures souls' thoughts, who were terrified, horrified. Somehow he was spared with no apparent reason but he knew he was going to be used.

"I need to get out of here." - Clark's statement would make Matt laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Good luck, kid: Unless you're invulnerable, can break walls and be fast enough to walk out of here, you're done." - Matt's sarcasm made Clark demoralize: Clark could be invulnerable, break walls and could be faster than everyone else and yet due to the green poison, standing close enough to him to neutralize his powers, showing how ironic fate was. He couldn't see it but he could feel it and although it wasn't killing him, it was sufficient to leave him uncomfortable and basically powerless.

"No one has ever escaped?" - Clark asked, hopeful about the possibility of escaping out of there, getting Chloe out of there.

"No..." - Clark noticed Matt's voice changing: he could hear the hesitation, even fear. – "I'm more worried about someone who's being held here with us. It makes you wonder where you can be safe." - Matt continued, making Clark realized whoever he/she was, Matt wasn't comfortable to talk about it: nevertheless Clark was too intrigued to let it go.

"Who?" - Clark insisted.

"Sylar..."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

He headed back to his office at the LuthorCorp building in New York: his business was prospering and it had began the time to regain LuthorCorp's strength beyond Metropolis: New York, Gotham City, Los Angeles, San Diego, Miami and even beyond borders like London and Paris.

He gained the right connections over the last year and LuthorCorp was making billions: nevertheless it was a consolation prize to the things he truly wanted. Finding Lana was one of those things but there was more: however he had to be careful.

As he walked to his office, he heard someone was expecting him in his office: not the most pleasant visit but still important.

The doors opened and saw her sat on the couch, waiting for him.

"Mrs. Petrelli, what a pleasant surprise!" - He declared with a sly smile on his face as he sat on his chair.

"Oh Lex, you can stop with the act now." – Angela Petrelli answered, spitefully as usual.

"So what do I own the honor of your visit?" – He would rarely receive his visit, always trying to avoid her and although she was one of his recent connections in the business world, the longer the distance he had from her, the better.

"I want to know the status about my sons."

"Nathan's body will be transported back here but my teams haven't found Peter yet: we're trying..."

"Trying is not good enough." - She quickly interrupted Lex with her icy tone, showing her dissatisfaction. - "Peter's whereabouts are a priority to the Company. May I remind you..."

"May I remind you it was the Company and specifically you who came to me, to continue the Company's objectives after Linderman's death..." - Lex respond, tired of Angela's lecture. - "…If you're unpleased, turn around and leave my office."

"Perhaps I was wrong to come to you: Maybe I picked the wrong Luthor." - She got up and was about to turn around when Lex spoke.

"Tell me at this time, whose Luthor is in jail and whose Luthor is the LuthorCorp's CEO." - She needed him no matter how much she hated the idea: she stopped and faced him.

"Point taken…" - She admitted but she didn't let herself be totally defeated. - "…however the Company expects better results."

"And you shall have them." - Lex got up and extended his arm to shake hands, selling a truce. Angela also extended her hand and they shook hands.

"I'm leaving now." - With a sly smile, she turned around and was about to leave the Lex's office when she remembered another question that had to be made. - "And Claire?"

"I haven't found her yet too." - Lex replied, flatly.

"I'm sure you'll find her." - Angela Petrelli turned around and exited Lex's office, heading towards the elevator. Silently she walked out of LuthorCorp's building and entered in her limo, parked outside, right in front of LuthorCorp.

Once she entered, she looked at the silent man, a man she knew since he was a boy, since he became her trusted assistant, known as the Haitian. - "I don't trust Lex." - Her bitterness was more relevant: she wasn't able to cloak it since Lex wasn't standing right in front her, proclaiming his vital presence in the Company. - "I want you to follow his tracks. He's hiding something."

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

She was too weak to fight: they were dragging her from the lab, across those long corridors until they reached her cell. Opening the cell's door, the guards threw her into the cell. Lay down on the floor, she was starting to forget what the outside world was like, her friends, her family, and her boyfriend. For the past few weeks or months since she had lost the track of time, her life was nothing except drugs, needles, experiments, labs.

She had only one friend who liked her, who was suffering the same things she was: it was a friendship based on the fact both were victims of a twist man. Her friend's name was Claire: blond, same height as her, slightly younger, she was Chloe's only companion, the only one who kept telling her not to give up. That support worked in both ways but frankly Chloe could see Claire in better shape than she was: Claire's power proved to be essential in that point as she had the ability to recover quickly from any injuries she could have.

"Chloe..." - She could barely hear Claire's voice: it was slightly louder than a whisper. They couldn't allow themselves to being caught making noise otherwise they would be punished for it.

"Chloe..." - Claire insisted: She wanted to hear her friend again, concerned whether Chloe still had the strength not to give up.

"Claire..." - Finally Chloe spoke to Claire's relief. - "...Why are they doing this to us?"

"We need to hang on: we can't give up." - As much as Claire kept saying to Chloe to resist she knew in a way, the message she was telling to Chloe was also for herself. She couldn't really tell how long she was being held captive but for sure she had the notion of being captive for a few months. The only thing she hold on to was hope, the hope of Peter or someone else saving her and Chloe's friendship, however she was more into Chloe's friendship than hope which was fading day by day.

"I hope..." - Chloe was exhausted and even the act of speak was breath taking for Chloe. - "...I hope Clark can find us..."

Clark...She heard that name before, one of Chloe's friends: Chloe had spoken about him with such admiration that she wanted to see who he was, should she ever came out of there. She heard from Chloe, that friend was always putting others ahead of him, saving everyone. She wondered if that friend of Chloe's was real or if it was probably just a product of Chloe's imagination, a manifestation of Chloe's delusional state.

Claire had high hopes for the first as she knew there was someone like Clark, selfness, compassionated, risking his own life to help others: Peter Petrelli.

However her hopes were crumbling as she heard footsteps coming in her way, louder at every step: she knew they're coming for her, she knew she was going to be experimented again; it was always like that, after Chloe's turn, it was her time.

She could only hope that Chloe's friend, Clark was for real and was coming soon to save her and Chloe or if Peter could be still alive to fight for her, for her family and friends.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Five years in the future:

Lana's answer was honest: Pete didn't have to scout her mind to feel she couldn't be more honest than she was. He had to recognize: having a five year blank made him an outsider of a disturbing reality where two persons were the icons of a war everyone wanted to escape from. It wasn't just about a mother desperately trying to save a son: it was about a mother trying to save her son who had the ability to change the course of history and for that Martha Kent needed him.

"It's strange..." - Pete confessed.

"How so?" - Lana inquired, curious about Pete's confession.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world: I spent weeks trying to find what that meant and when I save Claire, I asked myself: Is the world saved? And then I realized I was the one who was going to destroy everything I tried to save. The irony...and then I woke up in a world that still needs to be rescued..."

"And that's why we're counting on you: there are a lot of people counting on you to change the world."

"A lot of people?"

"Yes, Senator Kent isn't the only one on this plan..." - Lana tried to calm Peter, making him understand he wasn't alone but sensing it would make too much pressure, she changed the subject. - "...Anyway, there's the book: you'll find the answers for your question there." - She gave Pete a slight and yet uncomfortable smile. - "I'm leaving you alone to study the book: Anything you need, I'll be in the next room."

With Lana walking away, leaving him alone in that room, it made want to see where he was getting himself into: although he wasn't completely sure if he was going ahead with Martha's plan, everyone was counting on him. To him, it meant two things: either they knew him a lot more than himself or they're dangerously believing he was like Clark Kent and was the solution for everyone's problems.

The doubts were still persistent and so he decided to guide himself with Hiro's notebook: the book could easily answer his doubts. Hiro was the one who made him embark into the adventure of saving Claire.

He sat and opened the thick notebook once more: Most of it was written in Japanese but there were constant post-it what would be the translation for the notes. The notebook itself was a composition of handwriting post-its and newspaper articles which Hiro had considered to be important: Curiously or not, the events were placed in a chronological order, making the notebook more of a diary than a notebook with random notes. Peter noticed as he unveiled the pages, the notebook was becoming his own personal history book for five years he missed but there's a catch: good part of the notes were riddles. Hiro had become a mastermind for riddles: Peter was the first to realize it when he was at the New York subway with Dr. Mohinder Suresh and time froze. He heard those words, the riddle that changed his life forever: "Save the cheerleader, save the world."

He continued to unveil the pages and stopped when one particular photo caught his attention: Clark Kent's photo. Peter recognized Clark as he saw previously in the room, a picture of the Kent family. He was surprised Hiro somehow knew about Clark's existence but perhaps Hiro knew Clark from Martha's words.

Nevertheless there was something associated with that picture: a riddle.

"Beware with the Gemini." - Peter read out loud and wondered about the riddle: He got up and went looking for photos of the Kent Family. The living room had several rooms and each one of them, showed at least one of them: Martha, Clark and other man who probably was her husband but he never saw any signs of Clark having a twin brother.

To clear his doubt, Peter went looking for Lana but he didn't have: Abruptly she opened the door at his front. Her face clearly showed him how nervous she was no matter how hard she tried to maintain control.

"He has found us. We need to go, NOW!"

"Who has found us?" - Peter was lost with Lana's anxiety and worry.

"Lex!" - Lana looked at the opened notebook and grabbed it.

Pete was still confused and without reaction but Lana knew they didn't have the luxury to stay any longer: She pulled a photo out of her jacket and showed it to Peter. - "We need to teleport to this place." - The photo showed a clock tower, a replica of the Big Ben.

What Lana was asking, Pete had never done before. - "I never teleported: I don't know how..."

"All you need to do, is to focus on this picture and closed your eyes." - Anxious, Lana interrupted Peter: While Pete closed his eyes and focused, she had reasons to stay alert and expect an attack at any moment which did...

A sudden blast destroyed partially one of the walls and three individuals entered the house. - "Target identified: Peter Petrelli. Execute Command 42."

"PETER!" - She shouted in despair while Peter still focused on the Photo's image as hard as he could: at first he had doubts he could teleport but as he focused, the doubts faded away and in his mind, he could only see the clock tower. He could no longer hear Lana's shouts, only the calm of silence.

Then he felt something strange: He felt being pulled but immediately the sensation stopped. He opened his eyes: in front of him there was Lana still grabbing him and behind her, he saw the clock tower.

"You did it." - Lana smiled, relieved.

"What happened?" - Inquired a confused Peter, with all that sudden commotion.

"Senator Kent was arrested: somehow Lex found out we were hidden at the Kent farm. He sent Aries' soldiers to track us..."

"Aries' soldiers?"

"Yes, an elite group of super-powered soldiers designed to seek and destroy people like you Peter, the group of people they call the meta-humans."

"You mean, Lex's personal Terminators?"

"Yes..." - Lana admitted. - "Although they are Lex's hunt dogs, they are the one thing keeping Sylar from turning the world into a one big cemetery."

"So we hate them but we need them." – Peter concluded.

""A necessary evil..." – Lana had to agree with Peter but it gave her one more reason to insist. – "That's why we need you Peter: to stop this never ending war." - Peter was becoming more and more aware of the reality surrounding him: the notebook was a historical guide but lacked in giving him the bitter, harsh reality he experienced moments earlier and the time he spent in prison.

"Where are we?" - Peter looked around but didn't recognize anything surrounding him, except the clock tower which was in front of him.

"Star City." - Lana turned around and also looked at the clock tower. - "Let's go: there's a friend we have to meet."

They crossed the avenue to enter the building which had the clock tower: they went to the elevator and closed the door. Lana pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to go up but somehow, the elevator stayed motionless.

"Wait..." - Lana spoke to Peter: Peter wondered what was happening but immediately his doubt had an answer.

"Lana..." - an unrecognizable, robotic voice in the elevator spoke to Peter's surprise. Indifferently, the voice continued. - "I'll require an I.D."

"Snow White and the seven dwarfs." - The line couldn't sound cheesier to Peter but a few moments later, the elevator started to go up and opened once it stopped.

Once they stepped inside the floor, Peter noticed they were entering in some sort of a gigantic volt: there no windows, the room was emptiness and the lights were only powerful enough to see a path, as if it was asked of them to follow the illuminated path.

Peter followed Lana who was in motion until she stopped and grabbed Peter's arm. - "Hold still..."

"What's going on?" - His question was simple: He was simply tired of all the secrecy.

"We're being scanned." - Peter looked around to see anything which could corrugate Lana's affirmation but apparently he found nothing.

After a few moments, a door opened and a man came in a wheelchair, always in the dark.

"You know how it works, Lana." - The male voice declared: the friendly voice tone towards Lana shifted to a more aggressive one when the man directed to Peter. - "Peter Petrelli..."

"We finally found him."- Lana declared, hopeful.

"Is he ready?" - Still in the dark, the man asked skeptical: he continued to approach, using his wheelchair but stopped about five to six meters ahead of them, still in the dark

Lana looked with a sense of hope at Pete before answering. - "He will be."

Peter was tired of the secrecy and scouted the man's mind, only to find the man was someone he hadn't seen in years. - "Oliver..."

The man came forward only to confirm Peter's discovery. - "Long time, no see..."

**To be continued... **


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

He walked across the vast corridors to see one of his many specials guests he had across the facility but the special guest he was going to visit was someone essential to his objectives.

He entered the room where there was the usual monitor, taking care of his special guest.

"Dr. Suresh...How is she?"

"Still the same, . Molly hasn't made any progress since she had that fallout." - Mohinder confessed, disappointed, never diverting his eyes from Molly: Mohinder never left Molly since Peter's explosion and somehow she regressed to the situation she was he met her, sick with same disease but this time the disease was stronger, more resistant to the vaccines he discovered.

"May I come in?" – Lex wondered, seeing the little girl so fragile, on the other side of the room.

"Yes, she's more stable now but try to keep it short." - Mohinder turned his attention to his research, trying to find a way to cure Molly while Lex entered in the room where Molly was resting in her bed with Micah at her side, so that she wouldn't feel al alone..

"Hello, Molly." – He turned his attention temporally to Micah. – "Hello Micah. Your mom is in another room to see you."

"Really?"- He grinned, excited to see his mother again. Immediately Micah left the room in order to see his mother for the first time in weeks.

"Lex..." - Molly smiled to him while Lex picked a chair and sat at her side, to hold her hand.

"How are you feeling today?"

"A little tired..." - She confessed, almost whispering.

He squeezed her hand. - "There will better days. I need you to get better so that we can eat lots and lots of ice-cream."

"Chocolate and vanilla?" - She asked, hopeful.

"Anything you want, Molly: There's a coffee shop in Rome where they make the best ice-cream in the world. When you get better, I promise I'll take you there."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart."

"It's a deal." - She squeezed his hand, grateful for all the help he was giving to her.

"I've got to go, Molly." - Quickly her smile vanished as Lex kissed her in her forehead and got up. - "I'll see you soon." - He declared to Molly's hope. He was about to exit the room when Molly asked him something she was curious about.

"Did you find your friends?" - At first Lex didn't know who she was referring to and it took Molly clear Lex's doubt. - "You know...Lois and Lana?"

"Oh...them...I've sent a friend to get them." - Lex smiled and stared at Molly. -"Thanks for the help."

"Hey what are friends for?" – Seeing Molly smiling, Lex gave her a sly smile and exited the room, approaching Mohinder.

"When she gets better, I'm going to need her to find this one." - Lex took out of his coat, a photo and handled it to Mohinder. As Mohinder looked at the photo, he recognized the person but it was odd to him.

"Peter Petrelli? Why? Do you think he's still alive?"

"Contact me when she has his location." - Without warning, Lex turned around and exited the room. He walked across the corridor and caught the elevator on the way to the room where Nikki Sanders, better yet, Jessica, was with her son Micah. He grabbed his cell phone and called Bennet.

"Mr. Luthor..."

"Report."

"The tests with Mr. Kent are about to get started. I thought you would like to know."

"Good...I'll be right there to see him."

"Sure, Mr. Luthor."

Lex hung up the cell phone and continued his path towards to the room: he got there quickly and opened the door hastily, invading any apparent privacy.

"Lex!" – Micah shouted, still thrilled about seeing his mother. – "Thanks for bringing my mom back."

"When can we go back to L.A?" – Both Lex and Jessica saw Micah's anxiety to leave the place. Jessica glared at Lex, hoping for a reply from him.

He bended on his knees, matching Micah's height and after that Lex placed in his hand on Micah's shoulder. – "I know it's hard for you but mommy has still a few places to go to." – Immediately Micah's excitement turned into disappointment. – "Besides, Molly needs you. You're her only friend."

"You're right." – Micah declared, sadden.

"When your mom finishes her work and Molly gets better, I'll take you to visit NASA." - Micah smiled once again and seeing Micah like that, Lex continued. – "Go see Molly. She's all alone."

Micah went to the Jessica and gave a strong hug before he exited the room and went back, to join Molly. Meanwhile Jessica came close to Lex. - "Listen baldie, if your hurt him in anyway, there will be no place on Earth for you to hide." – In spite of the menace Jessica had promised to him, Lex wasn't a bit impressed by the threat he had just received.

"Do your job and no one will get hurt."

Glaring at him, Jessica caressed Lex's face and kissed his lips. – "You know baldie, if we met in other circumstances, it might have work between us."

"Doubt it."- Lex declared as she walked out, skeptical, with Lana still very present in his mind.

Bennet hang up his cell phone: he looked at the two guards in front of him. - "Let's go: Let's bring him to the lab." - Immediately, he and the guards went to the holding cells where all the "guests" were accommodated but there was one who was in his special interest.

He and the guards stopped in front of cell nº8 and one of the guards opened the door.

"Mr. Kent, would you be so kind and come with us?" - No reply came from the dark cell and Bennet signaled the two guards: both guards came inside the cell only to thrown out of cell, projected against the wall, almost catching Bennet. Instantly, Bennet threw a piece of the meteor rock inside the cell: after that Bennet heard Clark falling, in pain. Calmly, Bennet entered the cell and approached Clark.

"In every relationship, there's always a learning curve. You need to trust me Mr. Kent, for your own sake." - Bennet dialed his cell phone. - "Two agents are down, in the need of medical attention and bring two more agents with proper measures of containment for Mr. Kent."

Soon, two more agents came to arrest Clark like if he was a ravaged animal and was dragged across the corridors to the lab, with constant presence of the green poison, Kryptonite.

Bennet walked with them to the lab from where he witnessed the guards putting Clark in a ... Locked ready to be put in a liquid kryptonite tub. The solution was a liquid kryptonite form, diluted to leave Clark only weaken and helpless at their mercy so that they could study him properly.

He couldn't help but to think about Claire, his adoptive daughter, seeing Clark treated like that: He wondered about her condition whether she was ok, how she was being treated.

Months ago, after the explosion in New York's skies, he thought the company wasn't able to continue until he met Lex Luthor and took his daughter, Claire. Soon, fearing for Claire's safety, he began working for Lex, becoming what he was trying to fight. He never saw, heard of Claire again except she was a part of a special project: Project Phoenix. He didn't even bother to contact the police since Lex was a very resourceful man and he didn't want to feel Lex's wrath.

So all he could do was to play the game under Lex's rules and witnessing what he was at the moment. He exited the room and went to the next room where he could see the whole process and there he waited until it was finished.

Meanwhile Lex joined him just when the experiment was over.

"Soon you'll have the results, Mr. Luthor." – Bennet declared, still staring at the tests being done with Clark.

"Good, has already been given Molly the vaccine, today?"

Finally Bennet looked at Lex. - "No, Mr. Luthor. I'll tell one of Suresh's assistants to give her the vaccine."

"I don't have to remind you how important Molly is. Does Suresh suspect anything?"

"Not so far, but he does find odd how Molly doesn't recover. I think once he starts suspecting something or someone is keeping Molly ill, he'll asking questions."

Lex grabbed Bennet's arm fiercely. - "As long as Molly is still here, so will Suresh. I just want her to recover temporally to give information about people I need to find. If Suresh starts to…" – Lex paused for a moment, realizing it was a matter of time before Mohinder would start to be suspicious. – "When it happens, I don't want him to be a problem. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly..." - Bennet simply replied.

Lex let go Bennet and the conversation ended as two scientists entered in the room, attracting Lex's attention.

"Gentleman, do I have an answer?"

One of the scientists came to Lex. - "We have the results: we have a match with the blood samples you gave earlier to us ."

Lex gave a sly smile. - "Excellent: then we can initialize mass production." - Then Lex looked at Bennet. - "I want Kent transferred. Project Aries has to be resumed at once."

There was no need to repeat: immediately Bennet exited the room and went with two guards to the lab where they released Clark from the platform and dragged him to the transportation, with the constant presence of the green meteor rock. They locked him inside the van and closed the back door.

"Wait..." - Bennet walked to the guards. - "I'm going with you. I'll keep an eye on our guest." - The agents didn't even question Bennet and then he sat in front of Clark while the guards closed the van's back door. After that, the two guards sat on the two seat fronts of the van and drove out of the facility.

While they were traveling to their destination, Bennet grabbed his notebook and began writing: once he finished, he showed it to Clark.

_"Trust, Mr. Kent, Trust. Do you want to get out this? Do you want to rescue your friend Chloe Sullivan? Then, trust me, Mr. Kent, trust me."_

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Five years in the future:

Oliver Queen: a name he knew mostly in recent years from the high-society pages but he knew him long before that. Once again his father, Arthur Petrelli was dealing with Queen Industries, representing them in several associations much like that his father did with LuthorCorp. Peter and Oliver had spent some time together until the tragic death of the Queens which transformed Oliver into a more aggressive boy, clouded by the anger, revolt of his parents' death. That dictated their friendship to collapse and two set different paths.

"Oliver..." - Peter stated coldly: he didn't have the best memories about Oliver who in his point of view, was nothing more than a bully seeking attention of others. However since apparently Lana and Martha were working with Oliver, he had to give Oliver the benefit of a doubt.

"The hugs will have to be saved for later." - Oliver looked at Lana. - "Do you have Hiro's notebook?

"Yes. I got it before the Aries models appeared."

"Then it will be a matter of time before Parkman and his men get here." - Oliver concluded. Using his wheel chair, he turned around and rolled. -"There's no time to waste. Follow me."

Obediently, Peter and Lana followed Oliver: Peter wondered how Oliver ended up in a wheelchair and curiously he asked Lana, almost whispering. - "What's his story?"

"My story is simple." - Oliver spoke to both Peter and Lana's surprise but that didn't stop Oliver to continue. - "There was a 33.1 facility where I and my team were supposed to destroy but a team of Aries Soldiers showed up out of nowhere: it was a trap and we were beaten to death...Only I survived and barely as you can see..."

Oliver became silent and Peter didn't want to push it: he didn't have to read anyone's minds to know uncomfortable the subject was, after that, the only sound they were listening was the sound of their walking.

Oliver conducted them to a small room which appeared to be some sort of control room where he could monitor the entire building. Peter admired the entire surveillance Oliver had put in the entire building but Oliver quickly demanded Peter's attention.

"Petrelli!" - Peter looked at Oliver when Oliver shouted: once he grabbed Peter's attention, he continued. - "I will be short and direct: Senator Kent already told you we need you, am I correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"And you'll know we want you to do." - Oliver anticipated any Peter's doubts or questions. - "Here's the thing: We believe Clark Kent is the key to change this crappy present we're currently living and we need you to go back in time and save Clark but there's a catch."

"Isn't there always?" - Pete remarked sarcastically: he learned the hard way how treacherous, fate could be.

"We learned from Hiro, the longer you stay in a time period, the weaker you become."

"How is this relevant?"

"It's relevant since we don't know exactly when Clark died at Sylar's hands and we have to pick up the right moment for you to save Clark: Too much time in the past and you become powerless and if that happens, you're useless." - Oliver's voice was bitter: perhaps it was the skepticism in such enterprise or maybe it was the hard and cold reality of feeling useless in a wheelchair, contrasting with Lana's tender and hopeful voice tone when she talked to him, explaining further what they wanted.

"However there is a possibility to find where and when Clark died." - Lana pointed to one of the computer's screens. - "The Central S.C.A.R facility is located nearly outside New York City: it was one of the first 33.1 facilities but now is much more than that. That's where all the information is stored."

"And you want me to get in there and get the information." - Peter concluded and looking at Lana and Oliver, he quickly assumed it was a suicide mission. - "Worse than Fort Knox?"

"There's at least a three full squadrons of Aries soldiers there: Not even Sylar is crazy enough to go there."

"But there's a chance, right?" - No matter how hard, how improbable it was to get inside, he could sense Oliver and Lana had some sort of plan.

"Well, we have a mole inside S.C.A.R: he provided us with information and don't peek inside our brain to know who he is. It's for the best you don't know." - Oliver's advice sounded strange to Peter but he didn't protest: Oliver grabbed a PDA and handled it to Peter. - "Take it." - Oliver ordered as he handled it to Peter and explained what he was handling. - "The PDA you have in your hand has the coordinates of S.C.A.R central facility and schematics which will allow getting inside: Furthermore, it has the instructions for how you should get inside."

Peter looked at the PDA and opened the first file he could visualize: it showed schematics about the entire complex. Too absorbed with the schematics, Lana put her arm on his shoulder.

"Will you do this?"

Pete didn't have time to respond: the alarm was triggered by someone all of them knew so well.

"Sylar?" - Oliver asked himself out loud with a mist of apprehension and fear, looking at the monitors which were showing Sylar.

"How did he found us?" - Lana was also amazed about Sylar's sudden appearance.

"Does it really matter?" - Oliver was more preoccupied with Sylar himself and what he could do than how he discovered them.

"I can smell you, Peter..." - All three heard Sylar spoke and he smiled deviously to the camera.

"He knows you're here. He needs to go, now!" - Oliver ordered, looking at Lana, expecting her to take Peter out of there.

"I'll stay, I'll fight him..." - The desire of vengeance was slowly taking him away of any rationality as he was starting to see only Sylar, everything else fading.

"NO!" - Lana shouted hysterically and put herself in front of Peter, her hands on his cheeks. - "Listen, I understand how you feel but you're no match for him. We have to go, now."

It didn't really matter if she understood what he was feeling, he wanted revenge, for all the harm Sylar did to Claire and everyone else: Justice had to be served.

"Level 1 breached." - The voice computer declared emotionless.

"I can't, I won't..." - Peter declared still looking at the screen: Those words were sufficient to Oliver grab a shotgun and aimed it to Peter's head.

"I swear if you don't get the hell out of here, I'll blow your brain!" - Peter looked Oliver who was just as determined as he was: He could see the anger and the desperation in Oliver and perhaps it was sufficient for him to change his mind. Peter looked at Lana, looking for guidance: instantly, she noticed his change of mind.

"Here, grab this." - She handled him Hiro's notebook and a sword.

"Level 2 breached." - Again declared the computer voice.

"Do you have the PDA?"- Lana asked Peter who simply nodded affirmatively. - "Let's go!"- She stopped, seeing Oliver still at the computer helm. - "Oliver?"

"I have to give you time to escape."

"Level 3 breached: Self-destruction sequence is launched." - For the last time, the computer warned, giving the answer for Lana's question: Oliver was sacrificing himself for them.

"Take care of him." - Oliver declared, giving a fast glare at Peter.

"I will." - She respected Oliver's wish and grabbed Peter. - "Take us out of here, Peter." - Both closed the eyes and still heard Sylar's voice but suddenly, they heard nothing: all quiet, all silent.

They opened their eyes but Lana didn't recognize where they were: she looked at Peter who was slight confused.

"Where are we?"

"My family's mansion, in New York...I guess." - He barely recognized what it was once his home: Everything was almost a wreck with broken walls, shattered windows and the furniture most preserved, was tapped with sheets. What the explosion didn't destroy, time itself was carrying the job. - "What happened?" - He asked Lana, hoping she had the answer.

"Angela Petrelli was one of many of disappeared in the New York's fallout and Heidi Petrelli has joined the Resistance, to hide her kids who have also powers."

"It runs in the family..." - Lana smiled at Pete's affirmation but quickly it faded as she remembered what they were about to do.

"We can't stay here for long. The radiation is no longer deadly but there's no need to risk our health. We need a car."

"I could teleport us there."

"S.C.A.R has patrols around the facility. We might end right next to a patrol. Check your PDA." - Peter smiled slightly embarrassed: Clearly Lana had studied well her assignment.

"We have to be low profile, get a car and avoid highways and main roads."

"That means you're coming with me?..." - The determination he saw in Lana's eyes made him doubt about his recent mission: he always thought it was a solo thing.

"Yes, I am. I'm going with you. Clark doesn't know you but he knows me. Plus, you could use a sidekick." - Both smiled at each other, assuming a complicity for the first time but...

...but there was no time for bonding: they walked to the garage where they picked the modest car from the collection to avoid any attention. The journey was silent with the anxiety increased as they were approaching the final destination: they parked the car in the bushes; they walked for a mile, always looking over the shoulders and stopped when they first saw S.C.A.R.

They looked at each other and Lana held Peter's hand. There were no words; there was no need for them. Peter looked at the PDA and followed its instructions, proving whoever elaborated the plan, knew him a lot more than himself.

Immediately they became invisible: they walked straight ahead until they met the fence when they became visible again they turned intangible allowing them to pass the fence with ease. Again they turned invisible and walked to the building walls and again they turned themselves visible only to become tangible once again and walked inside the building: they were in. They followed the PDA instructions and they went to a room, invisible, undetected and there they waited.

They waited for minutes until, finally, someone came in, sat wrote a note and waited: that man and his note Peter recognized and matched the PDA instructions.

"Save the cheerleader, save the world...Mohinder." - Pete turned himself and Lana visible as Peter declared.

At first, Mohinder was frightened with Peter and Lana's sudden appearance but quickly he regained his temper. - "Peter?"- He hadn't seen him since the New York sky's explosion and was amazed to see him alive.

"So you're the mole..."

"Here put these on." - Mohinder gave them suits in order for them to look like the people who worked there, unsuspicious: once they were ready, they waited for Mohinder.

"Follow me." - Peter and Lana followed Mohinder outside the room, along the vast corridors until they arrived at a large silver door where two soldiers were guarding. Apprehensively, Mohinder looked at one of the guards, showing his i.d. - "I need to get inside."

The guards looked at him and the I.D. - "Dr. Suresh, you have permission." - The guards opened with their keys the two locks simultaneously and the gate opened: immediately, from the inside a man came out and extended his hand, pointing to Peter.

"Peter, get out of here!" - Mohinder shouted in despair, realizing it was a trap. Lana was grabbed by one of the guards while Peter tried to save Lana but it was useless: he tried to throw the guard by using his telekinesis but nothing, he was powerless. Quickly they were overpowered by the guards and to their surprise, the nightmare was just beginning.

"Everyone calls him the Haitian and you Peter, are finally at the palm of my hand." - Another man came out of the vault, someone who both Lana and Peter knew very well.

"Lex Luthor..."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Trust...how could Bennet talk about trust when he was locked and treated like a rat lab? Clark looked at Bennet, skeptically but Bennet was indifferent to it: in fact, Bennet wrote another note and showed it to Clark.

_"I'm doing this because I have no choice: Lex has my daughter Claire along with your friend Chloe, in a project called Phoenix. I'm no psychic but if put the word Phoenix together with my daughter's healing ability and your Friend's ability to rise from the dead, than you have something. I need your help: there's no one else."_

Clark noticed how worried Bennet was however it wasn't enough for Clark to trust in Bennet but maybe he had no choice: he depended on Bennet to find out where Chloe was.

The journey was a little long: an hour, more or less but the distance they traveled was long enough since they traveled at high speed, something Clark noticed by the way the van behaved, in leaning the curves.

In spite of Bennet speaking of trust Clark knew it was working in one way: Bennet kept the kryptonite close enough to neutralize Clark's powers, not allowing him to escape if he want to.

Finally, they arrived at their final destination: a LuthorCorp warehouse, apparently almost abandoned if it wasn't the fact, it was heavily guarded. The guards escorted Clark to his new accommodations while Bennet was stopped, kept from entering the facilities by three guards.

"Mr. Luthor wishes to speak with you personally. Will you please come with us?" - The invitation was more like an order more than anything else: calmly he walked with the guards to a room where he had to wait for his boss in the last few months, Lex Luthor.

Meanwhile, with restraints on his legs and arms and with the constant presence of the kryptonite, Clark was escorted to the holding cell: each step was accompanied by the nausea and pain, courtesy of the kryptonite but in middle of the agony he heard a familiar voice, calling for him.

"Clark! Clark!" - For an instance, he looked at his left side and saw Chloe calling for him, seeing her for the first time, in months.

"Chloe..." - Quickly the guards increase their pace, dragging Clark: For Chloe, it was relief to see a familiar face but at the same time, the emotion of despair was troubling her spirit. Seeing Clark like that and the kryptonite accompanying him meant all hope being crushed once again: it didn't really matter how powerful Clark was if they knew Clark's Achilles heel.

"Clark..."

As for Claire, who was at Chloe's front cell, saw for the first time, Chloe's friend, Clark, the friend Chloe who often talked about and much like Chloe, only for an instance her hopes got higher, crushed when she saw the despair stamped on Chloe's face.

She was back to the Inquisitor where she was studying all of the data Martha had given to her but little she had on her cousin Chloe or Clark for that matter. However she found out about Chloe's first abduction and how she lost her memory about it: a day elapsed in her mind, the day of her abduction. She crossed references with the Inquisitor and found some similarities with other cases, people who were missing for a day and had no memory of knowing where they were: she wrote the names of people who were allegedly abducted and formed a list.

Beside the list there was something else which caught Lois's attention: Moira Sullivan. Her aunt, Chloe's mother had experienced major improvements during a LuthorCorp/Belle Reve protocol but suddenly she had reversed to the same previous condition and then she was resting under protection of a mental institute, property of some she knew all too well.

"Queen Industries...Oliver."

All of the sudden, she knew she had to take a trip to Star City but the day work was over. She went back to Smallville to gather some clothes for the trip: She parked the car in the usual place and enter the Talon. She climbed the stars and found the apartment's door opened: considering what she was investigating, she entered cautiously and as silent as possible and grabbed the first thing her hand touched on, a lamp.

In the dark, step by step, she saw someone who rattling in what were Chloe's things: She didn't need any more invites to attack. Suddenly, she ran to the person and hit it with the lamp. Instantly the person fell unconscious: she turned on the lights but the revelation was disappointing.

"Jimmy?" - The anxiety and unease shifted into relief, disappointment and some remorse by hitting Jimmy. She bended, on her knees, next to Jimmy, giving him small slaps to see if Jimmy regained consciousness but nothing, he still remained unconscious.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?"

Although Lois had many virtues, patience surely wasn't one of them: She got up and went to the kitchen where she filled a glass with water and went back and spill it on Jimmy's face.

Instantly, he regained consciousness but also with a tremendous headache. - "What?" - He looked around and Lois was at his front.- "It was you..."

"Next time, turn on the lights. When did you get back anyway?" - Lois asked with a mist of curiosity and confusion: Jimmy was still on that assignment for the Daily Planet but occasionally he returned to help Lois in anyway he could. Unfortunately, the world would continue to spin even if his world stopped.

"Today. I was looking for something..."

"And you expect to find anything at this time, months after Chloe's disappearance?" - Disappointed, Lois went to the mailbox where she found the usual letters, payments but there was a letter which grabbed her attention: there was a letter for Chloe but what was more curious was who sent it, Nellie Byle.

Nellie Byle was the first female reporter, an idol for Chloe and Lois knew it. It was irresistible for Lois: she opened the letter and there was a key and nothing else. It was very vague and it was almost a shot in the dark, reinforcing the idea of going to Star City to look for answers.

"Jimmy, have you ever been to Star City?" – Lois looked at Jimmy, slightly thrilled with the new clue.

Jimmy noticed the bright in Lois's eyes, clearing indicating she was on to something. – "No but something's telling me, to get two plane tickets and head there."

The frenzy started immediately as Jimmy called to the airport to get plane tickets to Star City while Lois grabbed some clothes for the trip. Together they drove out of the Talon and headed towards Metropolis again, to the airport.

What they didn't notice was a strange and yet exuberant blond spying on them, sent to kill them, ready to make her move on them.

"Lois Lane, I still haven't decided how I am going to kill you…"

He heard two knocks on the door and immediately the door opened: Bennet. - "Mr. Luthor? You wanted to see me…"

"Yes"- Lex gestured to Bennet to step forward while he gave a sly smile. – "I was wondering the reason why you personally escorted Mr. Kent to our facilities here."

"I wanted to make sure everything was under control as it did." -

"I'm sure you did…So this has nothing to do with the fact your daughter is being held here…" – his suspicions were more like certainties and he wanted to know how far Bennet was willing to go.

"Yes, it has…I'm asking your permission to see her."

"For her to realize you're part of the reason why she's being held here?" – Bennet remained silent at Lex's arguments: in a way Lex was right, once Claire would find out he was part of 33.1, she would never speak to him again but what really scared him was Lex's menace: Lex stepped forward, looking straight at Bennet. - "Make no mistake Mr. Bennet. While Claire may be special I'm sure there are other candidates with same abilities out there."

Lex left the office and went to the main control where he could see through the surveillance Clark, Chloe, Claire and other "special guest" he was harboring: Sylar.

With everything under control, he went to other room only he had access where there several chambers and held his interest. – "The Phoenix will rise from the ashes. I'll bring you back to life, mother."

He saw him for the first time: apparently the blond girl whose name was Chloe knew him. He learned the name of the new visit: Clark, the name Chloe kept repeating, worried about the man's condition.

Claire noticed his sudden interest on Clark but she knew his interest could only mean Clark was in danger because she was once targeted for murder by his urge for power: She knew he would keep an eye on Clark because he's Sylar.

"You're special Clark…"

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Five years in the future:

"Five years...It took five years to finally meet you again, face to face." - Lex declared with a sly smile, looking at Lana.

"I wish I was just as thrilled as you are." - Lana remarked, spitefully. Her bitterness disguised her profound disappointment: so close and yet so faraway from the gold, she and the rest of the resistance had carefully planning from early on. They were just a few steps away from knowing the truth about Clark's fate, the date when Sylar killed Clark Kent. All seemed lost and she considered the only possible solution to avoid anymore damage. Quickly she grabbed the gun inside her coat and tried to kill herself but quickly she was immobilized by one of the Aries soldiers.

"It was clever of you to kill yourself: then you would avoid Parkman here to read your mind. Clearly, this isn't your lucky day." – Lex's irony was perhaps the biggest affront Lana could be facing however Lex quickly lost interest in her as Lex's attention turned to Peter. - "And you brought an old friend of mine...Peter." - Peter remained silent while Lex carefully eyed them, wondering what could bring them there, to infiltrate the central S.C.A.R.

"Put them in different holding cells." - Lex ordered the Aries soldiers and looked at the Haitian. - "Not for one second you leave Petrelli." - The Haitian signaled affirmatively and followed, escorted Peter with Aries soldiers until he was confined into a holding cell.

Meanwhile Lana was taken, dragged to be more exact, to another holding cell where she was left alone with one Aries soldier for minutes until finally someone came in, two people: Lex Luthor and other man she didn't know.

"Lana..." - Lex stepped forward. - "After five years of hiding, slipping through my fingers, you were caught where no one was expecting: Either you have become sloppy or you're desperate: Personally I choose the later."

"Lucky you..."

"And so I presume you won't tell what you were doing here with Peter Petrelli." - It was an obvious conclusion: their history had become too personal, in a marriage which ended badly for both but especially for Lana.

Lana's answer was anything but a fake smile but Lex was always direct. - "Knowing your answer, I brought a friend of mine." - Lex turned around and looked at the man.

"Lana, meet Matt Parkman. I want to know everything." - Matt walked towards Lana and peeked her mind, finding everything in her mind. It took just a few seconds for Matt to realize the hidden truth.

Matt looked at Lex while Lex expected answers. - "There's a plan…Peter Petrelli is going to travel through time to save a man called Clark Kent. They're here to find out the precise date of Clark Kent's death."

Lex looked at Lana who was shocked, looking at Matt letting Lex realize he was on the right path. - "There's more: The intention is to avoid this Clark Kent to be murdered by Sylar so that Clark stops Sylar and the birth of S.C.A.R."

The revelation was stunning for Lex who had been looking for Peter for years and when he was found, he was released by Martha Kent to set on course, the amazing and audacious plot: killing two birds with one shot.

He thought fast, his position demanded him so: being the President of a sovereign state required fast decisions and no regrets, especially when he had an enemy like Sylar or a resistance eager to sabotage his plans.

He had blocked the resistance's plans but ambitious as he was, he wanted more and quickly he had a revelation and smiled to Lana.

Lana didn't like it: she knew Lex too well to not like that kind of smile. - "You've just given me the world in a silver plate. You had your chance with Peter: Now I'm going to have mine."

"Never! Peter would never work for you." - Lana understood slightly Lex's intentions although little he unveiled. Lex didn't waste any more time with Lana and looked at Matt. – "Get as much information from her as much as you can. I want to know everything."

Quickly, he exited the room eagerly, heading towards the other room where Peter was, restrained, along with the Haitian and two Aries soldiers.

Lex smiled at Peter, amused just as he entered the cell. - "How long was it?"

"Does it really matter?" - Peter replied, evoking the few memories of the little time spent at Met-U when they were colleagues: Both Lex and Peter were together at Met-U with Peter going back to New York while Lex remained in Metropolis, at Met-U.

Lex's smile quickly faded simply because there were more important things. - "I know everything: I know about your "Back to the future" attempt to change the past, stop Sylar and me. We have Nakamura's book, the PDA, Lana's thoughts."

Peter remained silent: he wanted to avoid any sort of communication with that man but no matter how he tried, Lex's presence was too hard to ignore.

"The story has changed, Peter: Now you're going to do what I want."

"Never!" - Peter affirmed, being so sure, so strong of his conviction.

Lex looked at Matt who had arrived from Lana's holding cell. - "More info?" - Matt walked to Lex and confessed a series of revelations.

"Peter has no memory since the first explosion and his first memory since the explosion is when he woke up at one of the S.C.A.R's facilities. Then he was brought to Senator Martha Kent, Lana and to Oliver Queen."

"Oliver Queen?" - Asked an admired Lex but quickly the surprise faded: he was focused on Peter, the Resistance could wait. If his plan was going to work then he would have to worry about the Resistance or Sylar.

There was no time to waste. Lex looked at the Haitian. - "Take all of his memories after the explosion: I need him brand new, unpolluted by the Resistance's philosophies."

Step by step, The Haitian got closer to Peter. - "What're you doing, Lex? No! No!" – Peter shouted in despair as the Haitian's hand was at Peter's front and he began taking Peter's memories, one by one, all the memories after the explosion: Peter shouted, trying to resist but powerless, he couldn't and so he blacked out for a few minutes.

"Take his chains, release him." - Lex ordered and immediately the Haitian complied. Peter was released and put on a bed by the Aries Soldiers where he rested until he regained consciousness, minutes later.

Peter got up, confused: not knowing where he was or how he got there. - "Where am I?"

"Peter..." - He heard someone calling him and was a bit surprised when he saw the person who was calling him.

"Lex?"

"Thank God I've found you, Peter." - Lex walked to him and put his arms on Peter's shoulders, with a sly smile on his face.

"What am I doing here? Where's Nathan?" - Peter asked, suspicious about Lex: the last thing he remembered was his brother Nathan lifting him up into the skies before he exploded in the New York sky.

"Come with me, Peter: There's a lot to catch up. Come..." - Lex insisted, seeing Peter hesitating: finally after a few moments of hesitation, he followed Lex with the Haitian following them all the time. Together, they went to a room where he expected to be answered all of his questions.

"You still haven't answered my question." - Peter stated, insisting on an answer.

After Peter's insistence, Lex finally told his version of the truth. -"You've been in a comma for the last years and although you and your brother stopped New York from exploding, it didn't stop Sylar from blowing it, one year later."

"No, It can't be…" - Peter was confused and somewhat disappointed, trying to process the reality Lex was telling him.

"Ask anyone. Here, you look at it." - Lex opened the window as it unveiled a little far, New York being rebuilt, with several cranes, signaling a new world, a new order being established.

"The world changed after Sylar." - Lex declared as both Peter and Lex kept looking through the window. - "The world you knew is long lost, only remembered as if it was a world of fairy tales. Sylar made people afraid. People with abilities had to be contained in facilities like this one, facilities I've created."

Peter focused his attention to the facility where he was: it looked like a prison more than anything, heavily guarded. Facility was just a word, probably the wrong word: prison would be more fitting. He was outraged with the condition of how people were probably held. - "Who do you think you are, to keep innocent people behind bars?"

"I'm the President of the United States of America. People demand I protect them." - He declared causing a surprising reaction from Peter.

"You're the President?"

Lex ignored Peter's reaction and continued his speech. - "You can change this! I've tried to kill Sylar but he's wicked and too much powerful but I know you Peter and want you can do. If you travel back in time you can kill him and save us from this nightmare."

Peter knew what Lex was asking was probably too much for him. He stepped back in a mist of unease and worriness. Lex noticed Peter's reaction. - "You are our only hope...my only hope."

"Hiro travels through time not me." - He remembered the first time he met Hiro, five years earlier at the New York's subway, learning there were others like him, with abilities, capable of amazing things like time travel.

"Hiro is no longer with us... You're the only one alive with time travel capability. Kill Sylar and you will save us all."

Peter looked through the window, staring at the facility once more. - "I need time."

"Sure...If you want to, the guards can take you for a ride to let you know the real world."

"I just need a T.V" - Using his mind, Peter turned on the T.V and looked for the CNN, Sky News and every other major news channel.

Silently both Lex and the Haitian left the room, waiting for Peter to decide. Minutes and minutes of T.V made Peter fully realized the present reality: People with abilities thrown into S.C.A.R's facilities to ensure the well being of others, people sacrificing their freedom for their safety.

It didn't take long for Peter to come up with the decision: soon he got up and opened the door where the Haitian was standing next to it. - "I've made my decision: I'll do it."

The Haitian signaled to Peter to follow him and together they went to the room where Lex was waiting for them, patiently. They entered and once they were in front of each other. - "I'll do it but before that, I have to see my brother Nathan, my mother and Claire."

"I can't do it...your mother is on the missing list of New York's explosion; Nathan died of radiation poisoning and Claire was murdered by Sylar."

"Then there's nothing left for me..." - Peter declared, shaken by the news.

"The date is 15th November, 2007." – Lex grabbed Peter's hand and gave a disk pen. – "I want you to contact me, my past me and tell him he must see the video file and follow the instructions I've put in the video file and assist you in anyway he can."

"I will."

"Good luck Peter."

Peter closed his eyes and focused on the date and after a few seconds he disappeared right in front of Lex.

"You'll change things forever."

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 9

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111

Chapter 9:

He opened his eyes: finally it was scenario he knew and remembered like if it was the day before: old New York, the city that never slept, the city of the blinding lights. Everything was there, where it was supposed to be: The skyscrapers, the avenues filled of cars and buses, taxi drivers, the sidewalks full of frantic people eager to get to work on time.

He closed his eyes and lifted his arms, smelling the air which was far healthier than the air poisoned by the war and fear and hate he breathed in his time: he opened his eyes again and focused on his mission, to kill Sylar.

There was no time to waste: he grabbed the PDA and opened the file which the coordinates of Sylar's current location. He leaped into the skies where he could see the entire city.

He flew away, to the final destination: there was no time to waste and immediately he headed to the 33.1 where at this time, Sylar was being detained.

It didn't take much time for Peter to find the 33.1 facility: each minute attracted him to the destination he was eager to achieve.

Minutes later, he landed at the front of the facility: Two guards were astonished with his landing but immediately they pointed their guns to Peter. - "Hold it right there!"

Peter lifted his arms, in a sign of no retaliation. - "I need to speak with Lex Luthor. Tell him, Peter Petrelli needs to see him." - The guards looked at each other and one of them went to the station and called the director of the facility while the other one kept aiming his gun at Peter: Minutes later, the director came outside and joined them.

"Mr. Luthor is on its way here. Please come with me." - Reluctantly, Peter came with the director and the director escorted him into a waiting room.

"Anything you need, please don't hesitate calling us." - The director left the room leaving Peter alone. The wait was long: each minute it passed, it became almost unbearable to stay there, feeling that he should accomplish his mission as soon as possible and simply because he could feel Sylar's presence, somewhere hidden in that facility.

Finally after a couple of hours, the door opened again and entered the person he was waiting for: Lex.

"Peter..." - At first when Lex heard the news of Peter showing up at one of his 33.1 facilities, he was surprised but the surprise turned into suspicion: For months, he had been searching for Peter with no success and then, all of the sudden Peter showed up at his doorsteps.

"Lex...I have something for you." - Peter took the disk pen and extended it to Lex. Lex looked at the disk pen and reluctantly he accepted.

"What is this?"

"The explanation someone wants to give you. You must see this alone."

"Keep an eye on him: if he tries as much as blinking, take him down." - Lex ordered the guards while he left the room, heading for his office at the facility where there was a computer: the inserted the disk pen and opened it. It had only one file, a video file and he clicked on it, to open it.

The first seconds shocked him as he saw what appeared to be himself.

"Hello. First of all, this isn't a trick pulled by someone who can create an illusion or someone read my mind or yours for that matter. You are my past and I'm your future. Listen very carefully because what I'm about to tell you is vital to our success. In your future, my present, I'm the President of the United States of America: so far so good, right? Wrong...Your future is nothing more than a nightmare waiting to become a reality. Project Phoenix will fail, Project Aries will stop and it all happens because of Gabriel Gray, a.k.a Sylar. In an attempt to rescue Clark, the team lead by Green Arrow, accidentally released Sylar and he killed Claire Bennet and Chloe Sullivan: he also killed Clark. After that, Sylar escaped and began taking other powers, following his modus operandi, became virtually unstoppable. The Aries soldiers I created are the only force which can block Sylar's influence but it's a war I'm destined to lose: With Claire's Bennet power of tissue regeneration, Sylar is becoming an immortal and my army of Aries Soldiers is becoming smaller. It will be a matter of time before Sylar reaches me and kills me. However a window of opportunity has presented to us: I found Peter Petrelli and I've sent him to you to assure you will kill Sylar before it's too late. That's the first thing you must do once this video has stopped playing: kill Sylar, secure Clark to continue the mass production of the Aries soldiers, keep Claire Bennet and Chloe Sullivan to resume Project Phoenix and mostly important, grab Peter Petrelli so that we can gained the powers we always wanted and become immortals. Once you do this, nothing will stop us."

The video ended and the revelation he had was like an epiphany. There wasn't much so say but there was much to do. He got up and went to the room where Peter was waiting, patiently for his decision.

"Lex..." - Peter got up, eager to what Lex was going to do.

"You have my full attention, Peter: I know what I have to do with Sylar." - Finally those were the words Peter needed to hear: Finally things were about to get better.

"But there's something I need to take care first." - Taking Peter by surprise, Lex shot Peter with a tazor but to both their surprises, Peter wasn't affected by it.

Recovering from the initial surprise, Peter grabbed Lex by his throat. - "I will kill Sylar, with or without your help!"

Immediately the guards aimed their guns at Peter. - "LET HIM GO, NOW!"

With the will of his mind, he took the guns away from the guards and then, he played the guards like were their puppets and tossed them against the wall: all fell unconscious.

"Tell me where is Sylar." - Peter scouted Lex's mind in search of the answer. - "Holding cell number 23." - Once Peter got his answer he let Lex go and headed towards to the holding cells where Sylar was.

Moments after, he heard the siren being triggered but he didn't care: as he walked, one by one, he threw the guards who appeared in front of him, posing as a threat until he reached the gate which separated him from the holding cells. With the power of his mind, Peter ripped off the gate, throwing it away from him. As he walked through the corridors, he saw the several cells, most of them empty, except for four.

"Peter!" - He heard someone shouting his name and to his surprise, the calling came from Claire. However, it didn't stop him from chasing Sylar: he continued to search until he found the holding cell number 23 where Sylar was patiently waiting for him.

"I heard you once the siren was triggered. I'm glad you finally admitted those powers belong me." - Sylar smiled deviously as he got up.

Peter looked at Sylar, furiously. - "Wrong." - Peter threw Sylar against the wall but Sylar fought back. He too, threw Peter away so strongly, Peter damaged the cage of the holding cell in front of him, leaving an opportunity for the inmate to escape: Clark.

"When I'll finish you, I'll start with Claire and then with her friend and you, Clark." - Sylar's affirmation made Peter pay attention to the inmate who was at his side: Looking at him, Peter felt a sudden headache, leaving him more vulnerable to Sylar. Sylar grabbed Peter by his throat and pointed his finger to Peter's forehead.

"I can almost taste you." - Immediately he started to slice but Clark stopped Sylar and threw him away from Peter with the last of his strengh.

"If you are that desperate to take Peter's place, fine." - Then Sylar focused his attention on Clark but Peter stood between Clark and Sylar. - "No." - He punched Sylar, using his super-strength, gaining some time: He looked at Clark and somehow he knew he had to protect Clark, for reasons he didn't know or remember. In fact, it was more important than killing Sylar.

The guards were approaching and Peter saw Clark in a bad shape: He too wasn't in the greatest of shapes and seeing Sylar recovering along with the approach of the guards, there was only one way: to retreat.

He grabbed Clark and together, they crossed the walls, searching for Claire until they found her.

"Peter!" - She exclaimed in a mist of excitement and relief to someone familiar. Peter also grabbed Claire: holding Clark in one hand and Claire in the other, Peter wanted to leave the place, in spite of Clark and Claire's protest.

"Chloe! We have to get Chloe out of here!" - Clark declared while hearing Chloe's cries for help.

"Clark! Clark!"

"Peter, we have to help her..." - Peter listened Claire's request but it was too much for him: the power was starting to drain, keeping himself and both Clark and Claire intangible: Adding to the list, the guards had reached the holding cells and formed a barrier between them and Chloe.

The guards began shooting at them but the bullets passed by them like if they were ghosts, while they evacuated Chloe out of there: they also began shooting at Sylar but he stopped the bullets and opened a hole in the wall and escaped.

"I'll go for her." - Clark stated with determination but Peter saw Clark in a bad shape: no matter how big was Clark's heart was, it was suicide to go after the blonde girl.

"I'm not giving you that choice." - Peter pulled Clark and Claire out of there, crossing the walls and getting out of there and they only stopped outside the facility, a few hundreds meters away when Peter had reached his limit.

"Let's take a break..."

"I have to go back there..." - Clark didn't finish his sentence as he ran at super-speed back to the facility in spite of the danger, leaving Peter and Claire alone.

"Are you ok?" - Claire asked, concerned about Peter's welfare.

"I've had better days." - Peter smiled and Claire also smiled.

"How did you find me?" - asked, a curious Claire.

"Long story... But right now I need to find that guy."

"You mean Clark?" - Peter didn't have time to reply to Claire's question as Clark appeared to them in a flash.

"I didn't find her. She's gone." - Clark declared, disappointed: it had been too fast but Clark eventually noticed Peter and was curious about him.

"Who are you?"

To be continued...


End file.
